


Date Night

by Dathtato



Series: Wynonna and Nicole sitting in a tree. [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just some happiness, Two lines of angst, date fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: Date Night.Most probably the two scariest words she knew combined.Basically just fluff with like two lines of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's always odd posting a One-Shot and seeing people liking them. Logically it makes sense but, in my experience, the works that only contain a single short chapter are the ones authors don't really get attached too. I spend a lot of time on works that contain multiple chapters because they require more attention, more care and consideration. As a result those are often left in a zone of love and hate. You love writing them because it gives you satisfaction but you hate writing them because it gives you stress. This all means that when writing a single chapter story the author can just go insane and do as they please, they don't spend that time fretting over their work and don't develop the same bond with it, which is why I was surprised when people seemed to like the first work in this series. I mean if you go look and compare it to my work 'Overqualified' in regards to the number of comments or likes then the former shouldn't even that big of a deal. But again, you don't form that attachment which is why it is always a nice surprise to see that people like it. 
> 
> Also I poke fun at a few common tropes in both life and fiction nowadays.
> 
> But you probably don't care about all that. So... TO THE STORY!

Date Night.

Most probably the two scariest words she knew combined. Reincarnating revenants? No sweat. Demon Clootey? Pish posh. Giving birth? That was high up there on the scary list but irrelevant at the moment, so it came to a close third right after ‘sick Nedley’; her son not the sheriff.

So why exactly was it scary? For a plethora of reasons; hey what can she say, reading was actually not that bad and with a baby it was preferable to drinking, especially the _romance_ novels. Wink-wink, nudge-nudge. Anyway, date night meant a few things. One, Nedley would be away from her for a longer amount of time than it took to use the bathroom. Secondly, this would be her and Nicole’s first proper date. Sure they had had little home ‘dates’ but those were not quite as intimate as she could guess tonight’s would be. Or as intimate as Purgatory could provide them with, small towns didn’t really have many options. Thirdly and finally, much to her now shame this would her first proper date. Not in a few months or years but ever. She had never had a proper fucking date. Hell, when would she even have had time to have one? Somewhere between shooting her own father and running away to Greece or between sleeping with random Greeks to have a roof over her head and coming back to this godforsaken town to put the bad guys back into the hole they crawled out of? Maybe it was somewhere during her inordinate amount of drinking and fucking. So this in a demented twist would sort of be like giving her virginity to Nicole, her date virginity not her real virginity… because that was most certainly long gone. God, she hoped that she didn’t say something stupid in front of her girlfriend tonight.

Now she was left desperately trying to decide, like some idiot rom-com actress, between two dresses and she had no fucking clue which one. Grabbing both from their hangers she ran down the stairs crashing into the banister at the corner, which she promptly ignored the pain from. She ended with a skid in the living room and took a deep breath. Finding four sets of eyes on her she choked a little at her own stupidity.

“Uh, so… which one for my date.” Why was she being shy about this? A couple of months ago the question would have come out as ‘Listen up you yahoos, which dress makes me look like more of a sexy don’t mess with me goddess?” and now she was struggling to not blush under three of their gazes. Wynonna held up both dresses, swaying them up and down and smiling inwardly as her son stared mesmerised at each option though outwardly she flinched at the swiftly passing expression of hurt on Waverly’s face. May the Lord bless her sister for being the sweet person she was, after that initial reaction they had gotten out of her Wynonna was scared she might lose her sister. She tried to keep the Nicole talk to a minimum but she was too fucking in love with the redheaded cop to do it and Waverly would go insane if she heard Wynonna tell the story of Nedley’s missing sock again and where she found it. That wasn’t a guess, Waverly had literally told her she wasn’t allowed to mention that story again for a week. Jokes on Waverly though because in two days’ time the week was up. Spoiler alert: The sock was on the roof.

“Wynonna darling, you would look positively radiant in both those dresses.” Doc tried and even if it was meant to be helpful, it just wasn’t but the puppy dog look she got from him that had her biting her tongue to not quip something mean about his hat.

“White one, Earp.” Dolls said without looking up from the book he was thoroughly enjoying while sprawled out on the couch.

“Waves?” She looked down at her sister, who was on the floor playing with Nedley before his bed time. He was getting so big now at the age of six months that she could hardly bare to be away from him. Her sister looked between the two and Wynonna tried to not feel like an asshole for putting Waverly through helping her sister go on a successful date with her own ex-girlfriend who she happened to still like but dumped because she kissed another woman. What were their lives? Wynonna would swear that this was the type of shit that only came out of the shows or books.

“Blue does look good on you… but Xavier is right. You have always looked amazing in white.”

“I usually am.” He quipped while turning a page. “Wynonna, one question. Should I be worried about you reading a book titled The Nurse’s Love?” He showed her the front cover of the book he was reading and she cursed him for making her blush. Her blushing would not look good, at any time.

“Pot meet kettle.” She quipped and he nodded his understanding of the tacit words, shifting so that his crotch was no longer available to prying eyes.

“Shit!” She cursed and rang up stairs to her bedroom the moment the doorbell started chiming. Nicole was early! Or Wynonna was late! She couldn’t be bothered to check as she threw herself into her room and wrestled her clothes off. Slipping on the dress she checked her make-up one last time before thrashing in her closet for the matching shoes. Looking at the scattered mess of her room she finally spotted the tip of a white high-heel peeking out from below her bedding. Make-up? Check. Hair? Check. Dress? Check. Shoes? Check. Clutch? Check. Peacemaker? Check. What was she forgetting? She was forgetting something but what was it? What was- jacket! She needed a jacket. Grabbing her usual leather jacket she hoped that this would be her final descent of the stairs for the night.

Landing on the bottom of the homestead she felt like someone had just sucker-punched her with a logging truck the exact second she caught sight of Nicole. She was… fucking gorgeous. Standing there talking to Wynonna’s wrangled babysitters for the night in her blue dress and flats and the view when she bent down to play with Nedley wasn’t half bad. In that moment Wynonna knew she was so irreversibly in love that her lungs were burning… shit she had forgotten how to breathe. How did people breathe again? Was it out then in? No that was stupid. Her body naturally recovered and she took a deep greedy gulp, signalling the others to her arrival. Then Nicole just had to go turn and smile at her, her head slightly tilted, and Wynonna couldn’t breathe again.

“Hey.” It was simple and small, familiar but Nicole speaking it made it very hard to think straight. No, that was not a pun.

“I’m giving you my date virginity.” Wynonna rushed out through a dopey smile, not thinking about her words. Nicole’s eyes just went wide and her brow furrowed, Dolls used the book to cover his face while snickering _hard_ and Waverly and Doc both held their faces in their hands heaving frustrated sighs.

“What?” Nicole choked out in a tiny voice. Her smile returning as she overcame her initial shock, and a rosy blush appearing on her cheek.

“Nothing.” She glowered at everyone in her home, except her precious son who got a small smile. “You guys have all the numbers right? For the hospital, Nedley’s home doctor, the police-

“Which we are, Earp.” Dolls interrupted from his dissipating giggles.

“Don’t get smart with me Barney.” She glared at him. “And remember that he needs to be asleep no later than seven and he might need to get changed again before that and if there are any and I mean any-” She stopped her rambling when a hand gently grasped her elbow.

“Nonna.” Nicole looked at her softly. “Calm down baby, we’re just going to dinner then coming straight back. Nedley’s on the homestead, you know the one place in the world were no evil can come onto. And he’s with your sister, the world’s fastest gun slinger and a half-man half-lizard that can breathe fire.”

“Yeah… okay.” She sighed out. She turned back to their audience, “anything happens you call me immediately or I will send all of you to hell. Bye my baby, mommy will see you later tonight.” She kissed her cute little fucker and forced herself with all of her strength to give him back to Waverly. It was just two hours tops, she could do this. If she could kick ass every day and still be swinging then she could part from her son for two hours. Two… whole… hours.

But they were two hours with Nicole, so time would fly.

“Bye guys.” Nicole sing-songed as she escorted Wynonna to the door. “Ready to lose your date virginity?” She asked the conflicted mother in a coquettish manner.

“I will literally shoot you.” She tried to threaten but it fell flat with the accompanying blush. Dammit.

“But then who will give you your doughnuts?” Her date bumped her hips a little as they bantered to Nicole’s car.

“You got me doughnuts?” Excitement laced her voice and suddenly she was salivating.

“For after yes.” The redhead grinned without meeting her eyes.

“No fair.” She pouted but obliged and got into the car, Nicole shutting the car door gently after her and rounding the car. “So where are we going?” She eyed the redhead suspiciously, not liking that their venue for the evening was a surprise and trying to avoid sniffing the car for doughnuts like a bloodhound. But she could smell them!

“Oh, you’ll like it.” Nicole smirked at her and for an instant she felt herself relax a little. Hopefully it was nothing too fancy or she was going to spend the night being embarrassed. She could never remember whether it was work your way in or out when using the utensils.

When they pulled up to Stacy’s Bistro Wynonna nearly sighed in relief. It was one of the best dining places in Purgatory and a place she was very familiar with. On tough days she liked to buy a to-go meal from the restaurant for her and then walk a little up the road with Nedley and watch Purgatory’s own county curling team, The Purgatory Poacher’s, led by her son’s namesake practice. It was a tad boring to watch in reality but it soothed her troubled mind and soul more than alcohol ever had.

Reaching for the door handle, “Ah-ah, don’t you dare.” Nicole interrupted before jumping out of the car and opening the door for her. She should be pissed and give some rant that she was an able bodied woman who could open her own damn door, and she would have done it, maybe, if she could stop blushing from being treated so wonderfully on her first real date. Nicole doing all of this was just affirming her opinion that she would raise Nedley with the same discipline so that he could treat his future wife, or husband, the same way. As long as he was respectful and gave her grandchildren. Grandchildren she could spoil rotten!

“Thank you.” She said shyly while looking at the floor.

“Relax Nonna, this is nothing we haven’t done before.” The words were said soothingly but they did nothing to relieve the knot in her stomach. She was scared, scared to mess this all up and lose someone she clearly loved. It wasn’t like her to be like this. She was Wynonna goddamn Earp, killer of evil and self-proclaimed final heir to the curse. A person who acted first and thought second in all regards but Nedley. She was a big girl and could do this, so with one large breathe she marched alongside Nicole to the restaurant and instantly started blushing again when Nicole held open the glass door for her, losing all of her fake bravado.

“Welcome ladies.” The hostess greeted from behind the cash register.

“Hi.” Nicole smiled brightly at the woman, “Reservation under Haught.”

“Follow me please.” The hostess led them through the grill house to one of only open tables. Odd that for such a small town it was packed. “Here are the menus and a wine list, your server for the evening will be right with you.” She must have been frowning at the wine list because-

“It’s fine baby.” Nicole spoke apparently reading her inner conflict about the wine list. She couldn’t drink as it would affect her breast milk production, or her milk jugs as she liked to call them, and therefore affect Nedley whom was still being breastfed but she didn’t want to stop Nicole from drinking but she also didn’t want to be the only sober one of the two of them. “I’m not usually much of a drinker, unless someone drags me down to a strip club in the middle of the day and forces me to drink a few entire pitchers of beer by myself as they retell their _Aphrodite_ adventures.” Nicole winked at her and she cursed herself for blushing again. What was she? A schoolgirl with her first crush?

No, this is not how she would act.

“Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet. _Haughty._ ” She winked at her girlfriend at the end of her play on words. Nicole was hot so it only made sense to call her so and the blush she got in return made her grin in victory.

“So what can I get you to drink?” Their wait- she was going to kill someone- waiter came up. His body language giving away his uncomfortableness at the situation.

“Jeremy…”

“Jeremy? Jeremy who? I’m-” Jeremy tugged at his name badge trying to read it upside down from where it was clipped to his uniform. “Sanjay.” He gulped nervously. “So… drinks?”

“Okay, Sanjay the waiter. Can I get a water.” She spoke through gritted teeth, she was going to murder Dolls and whoever else was a part of this moronic surveillance operation.

“Same here, thanks Jeremy.” Nicole smiled at him politely and gently took Wynonna’s suddenly twitchy hand. “You are not going to shoot Jeremy or the rest of them. They are just being protective over you.” And Wynonna really was ready to quip some sarcastic comment about it but Nicole’s thumb was rubbing circles on her hand now and she lost her train of thought. Dammit.

“Yeah well… as long as he behaves and is the only one here then it’s fine.” She smiled back at her girlfriend and flipped their hands, using her index finger to draw random patterns into her palm.

“So what do you recommend here Nonna?” Using her free hand to flip through the small menu.

“Well, I’ve always liked this place’s meat. The juicier the better.” She spoke with a bout of lustful confidence again, comfortable at last with the date and what it entailed.

“Don’t you mean rawer?”

“We both know that’s not what I meant.”

“Don’t start something you might not be able to finish Nonna.” Nicole smirked at her, the challenge clearly being sent across their table.

“Oh, I always finish. But then again, you already know that.” She winked back and watched a light blush on Nicole’s cheeks appear again.

“I do know,” Nicole leaned forward and Wynonna copied her, bringing their faces as close as the table would allow, “but I also know that when you finish, you finish with-”

“And here is your waters, madams.” Jeremy interrupted with an oblivious wide-eyed smile and they both scooted back. “So what will we be having to eat tonight?”

“Uh… Wynonna?” Nicole struggled to speak through her dry throat.

“Steak. Three hundred grams. Medium-rare. Got it Sanjay?” She glared at him and he took an involuntary step back.

“Um, yes madam. And for you miss?” He nearly begged Nicole.

“Ribs, please Jeremy. Well done.” She smiled that polite smile again as he scurried away. Then her face got serious as she turned to the brunette. “If he interrupts one of our moments again you can shoot him as many times as you want.”

“Officer Haught, are you a member of the police force preaching the illegal action of hurting someone? Of unnecessarily using a firearm and committing a felony?” She spoke scandalized. “It would be my pleasure.” She smiled her darkest smile before returning to their previous conversation. “So you like your meat well done then?”

“Well what can I say? If I’m going to have to taste something with my tongue then I want it to be properly prepared and flavourful.”

“Oh, I knew you were a tease sometimes Haught, but this is a whole new side to you.”

“Just putting in the pre-preparations for my meal later tonight, baby.” Nicole’s foot slid up her calf and she shivered a little.

“Oh really, and what exactly makes you think you’re going to get another meal later on tonight?” She leaned forward again, grinning like a mad fool.

“Well you see, I found out my girlfriend has this one place on her body, this tiny little spot on her back, that when I touch it she melts. And then it’s basically an all you can eat buffet.”

“Sounds like she’s putty in your hands. So why not get more meals more frequently?” She was teasing now but a part of her also genuinely wanted to know the answer. When had she become so malleable to another person?

“I would but between that and watching her interact with her son I’m too busy drowning in my love for the woman.”

Again she wanted to blame her post-pregnancy hormones on the fact that she wanted to cry from happiness. “Nicole,” She retook her girlfriend’s hand and brushed a thumb along the knuckles, “I just really need to say that I love-”

“Deputy Haught. Wynonna.” Sheriff Nedley greeted them and broke their little moment. One more time and she was going to start to shooting at people.

“Sir.”

“Nedley, what are you doing here?” Wynonna Earp’s kill list: Xavier Dolls, Jeremy Chetri, Randy Nedley and whoever else was in on this surveillance operation.

“The misses and I came here for date night.” He winked and pointed them to a table with an eagerly waving woman.

“And here is your food, sorry for the delay ladies.” He and Sheriff Nedley shared a confused look. “Is there anything else I can bring you?” Jeremy spoke to pre-emptively kill whatever the sheriff wanted to say. Wynonna Earp’s kill list updated: Xavier Dolls, Jeremy Chetri, conspirators, and Randy Nedley? Still to be determined.

“We hope you enjoy it sir, please send our regards.” Nicole spoke up quickly, ending this awkward encounter as efficiently and nicely as she could. “No thank you Jeremy, we’re fine for now.”

Finally they were alone again, “I think the Sheriff is here to be protective over you, Officer Haught. To make sure I don’t corrupt you.”

“Little does he know that it’s way too late for that.” She joked back and they awkwardly kissed over the table and their food.

He leaned onto the window sill that showcased the eating area from his point of view in the kitchen. The cold tiles doing nothing to deter his dreamy sigh. “When is someone going to kiss and look at me like that?”

“I’m sure there has been someone like that in your past.” Rosita sighed from next to him in a similar bearing.

“No, I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” He said glumly.

In an act of friendly solidarity she leaned to him, “You know if you were ever wondering what it’s like, we-”

“I’m super gay. Like gayer than gay gay.” The renunciation came nervously, “I mean thanks for the offer and you’re hot and all but-”

“Hey, I understand. It was just an offer.” She raised her conciliatory hands. They were just here to do a job for the night.

“Do you smell something burning?” Jeremy sniffed the air but didn’t shift from his position watching the two love birds.

“Hey, there cute together and both smoking hot but maybe a bit too lewd. There’s no need for metaphors here.”

“What?” He frowned at the revenant, “No like, do you actually smell something burning?”

She glanced behind her and saw her pan had caught fire, “Shit!” The cook for the night ran off to try and extinguish the flames that were jumping along the kitchen, threatening to lick up the walls.

“Aww, look there sharing food!” He tutted watching them trade small pieces with each other, oblivious to the scene behind him.

“That food was so good.” Wynonna patted her stomach as they walked to the car. “Good enough that I may just not kill Jeremy tomorrow.”

“Best I’ve had in this town. Did they get a new cook?”            

“If they did they definitely need to keep whoever it is.”

“My lady.” Nicole swung the door open for her and waited.

“You’re treating me to high standards tonight, babe.” Wynonna kissed her over the door before getting in.

“Not at all.” Nicole smirked and shut the door again. “I’m simply being chivalrous to my girlfriend. _Proper_ date needs a proper code to follow with.”

“Why did you say it like that?”

“Why did I say what like what?”

“You said proper as if you didn’t really think it was.”

“I don’t think it’s not a proper date but any date with you is always fantastic. Especially the home dates.”

“I don’t think you could be any more perfect.” They leaned over the parking brake and kissed again. “Except if you knew that chivalry is actually the code whereby it is believed knights lived even though the actual rules or whatever were formally written slash created less than two-hundred years ago. Long after all the knights had made their peace. And it basically has nothing to do with dating.”

Nicole looked at her amused and she blushed a little, _again._ Dammit! “What? I had to have learnt something in my sojourn in Athens.”

“Okay, guess that means I don’t have to give you the doughnuts I bought and can rather eat them all by myself. Right. In. Front. Of. You.” She teased, already reaching backwards to retrieve the hidden box for Wynonna.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Haught.” Wynonna gave her best mock-glare and opened her jacket to show off Peacemaker. She didn’t bother hiding her pleased smile as a full box of doughnuts were set on her lap. Opening the lid she scoped them out trying to find the best one, the one that would cause an orgasmic moan naturally.

Right in the middle of the box she found it, and… It. Was. Beautiful. Then like a mirage it disappeared from her view and she stared at her sinisterly entertained girlfriend whom was holding the golden ball of deep-fried goodness. “Chivalry is dead, Nonna.” And she bit it!


	2. Update

There is a third work up in this series, please subscribe to the series if you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked. Comments are always loved, really really loved. Check out my profile and if you want more works in this series then please just send me ideas.


End file.
